


Obvious Gestures and Secretive Relationships

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship, maybe i should apologize for the amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random ficlets of Jeff and Annie being in a secret relationship. (This was originally going to be for season 6, but I think I'll possibly write from all throughout the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Binders and Blunders

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that this encounter takes place around the time of Advanced Safety Features. (Although it really could take place anytime throughout the season.) I hope you enjoy!

Jeff walked into the study room to find Annie flipping through her purple, decorated binder at her place at the table. He smiled at the sight of her nibbling the end her purple pen while she skimmed through the numerous pages. She was completely engrossed in her task that she didn’t even hear Jeff enter the room.

They had been secretly dating for the better part of the school year, so they still experienced a thrill of adrenaline every time they were alone together. (To be honest, Jeff realized that the thrill of being in a relationship with Annie Edison would never go away, no matter how public or secretive their relationship was.) Jeff liked to take advantage of their private time whenever he could, so this moment in the study room seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“Hey,” Jeff whispered right before he quickly kissed Annie on the cheek. She was completely startled at his successful, stealthy attempt to sneak up on her.

“Jeff!” She jumped back and faced her laughing boyfriend. Her hand was pressed over her chest as she caught her breath. “Don’t do that! You scared me,” she pouted.

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled. “You were in your own little world, I couldn’t resist.” He gathered her hand that was on her chest and brought it up to his mouth for a quick peck.

A small smile crept across her lips at Jeff’s gesture, but her expression hardened when she saw him begin to smirk. “I was hardly in my own little world, Jeff. I was just reading through the notes for today’s committee meeting.” She flicked her gaze back to the binder before she glanced at the clock. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed the time and she quickly extracted her hand from Jeff’s grasp. “But more importantly, someone could walk in!” She whispered, eyes wide.

Jeff rolled his eyes but continued to smirk at her current state of exasperation. “Alright, fine. What’s on the agenda today, Edison?” He stood behind her and leaned in closer, until he was practically breathing over her shoulder.

Oh how he loved making her squirm.

Annie’s eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his warm breath creeping down her neck. “Umm…Well we have to check the second floor classrooms for mice…”

“Mhmm,” Jeff placed both of his hands on the table in front of him, trapping Annie between his warm body and the hard, wooden tabletop.

“…And then we have to go over fundraising ideas for the transfer ceremony…” She sighed at the feel of his body pressed against her back.

“Sounds important,” he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

“And…and then we have to tell Leonard to stop writing all over the…” Jeff nibbled the skin exposed at her shoulder. “Jeff!” Annie chastised and turned to face him.

“We have to stop telling him to write all over the Jeff? Good because I didn’t consent to that,” he grinned and leaned in to capture her lips but she leaned back before he could.

“Hey! No!” She pointed a finger at him. “Someone could walk in,” she whispered once more.

Jeff quirked an eyebrow at her, moving his hands to grip her hips, despite the warning Annie just gave him. “I know, that’s what makes it more fun,” he smirked. She scoffed and lightly smacked his shoulder. “I’m sorry, you’re just so cute when you get flustered. I just want to kiss you,” his eyes searched her face.

Her expression softened at his words, “Fine. You can have one.”

She swiftly leaned up on her toes, held both sides of his face, and kissed him soundly on the lips. She tried to pull away but he held her close, stealing another kiss. She sighed into his mouth before she remembered that the rest of the committee would be walking in at any moment.

She finally pulled away and extracted Jeff’s hands from her waist, “No more.”

He sighed and reluctantly listened to his girlfriend whose attention was back to the impending meeting. “Fine, but you should know, that binder really does it for me,” he whispered in her ear.

She spun around and playfully pushed him away, “Jeff! Go sit down!”

So he did. And a few moments after he took his seat, Abed filtered in, closely followed by Frankie and eventually Britta. He behaved himself throughout the entire meeting, but there was nothing secretive about the way his eyes lit up every time Annie spoke.


	2. Queer Studies and Advanced Waxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Queer Studies and Advanced Waxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood to write some fluff so I added another chapter to this secret relationship ficlet! I hope you enjoy!

Annie was sitting on Jeff’s couch watching a rerun of some crime drama when Jeff came home from the gym. Their relationship was still under wraps, but Annie spent a lot of time in Jeff’s apartment. And much to his delight, she was there even when he wasn’t home. It was a place for her to relax and unwind while she waited for her boyfriend.

“Hey,” Jeff walked over and leaned forward to give Annie a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi,” Annie sighed.

Jeff pulled off his sweatshirt and his hair was left adorably disheveled, “Why are you so mopey?”

“I’m not mopey!” She lightly kicked his shin with her sock-covered foot.

“She says as she kicks me,” Jeff smirked as he flopped down next to her on the couch. “Is the whole Chang-Karate-Kid thing still bothering you?” He draped an arm over her shoulders.

She nuzzled into his side. “No…Yes…” She mumbled against the fabric of his shirt.

“Annie…Even after I took you to that bar for people who _don’t_ hate themselves?” He pulled her closer into his side.

She sighed, “I know, I’m being stupid.” She moved her head to look up at him, “And I do appreciate last night at the bar. You made me feel a lot better. Thank you.” He responded by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “I just feel like I’ve been in a funk recently. I mean, it’ll be years before I’m ever doing that!” She gestured towards the detectives on the television.

“Well I don’t think you’ll ever be solving crimes with the ruggedly handsome Nathan Fillion…” Jeff joked.

“Jeff!” She lightly smacked his chest. “I’m serious. I just thought that this acting thing would be another option for me, you know?”

“Annie, you’re talking to the guy who the guy who as the least amount of options available. Of course I know how you’re feeling. But you’re Annie Edison. You have the world at your fingertips. You can do anything.”

Annie melted just a little bit hearing that. She couldn’t hide her smile, “You always have so much faith in me…I love you.” Still pressed against his side, she draped an arm over his chest and hugged him tight. “And Jeff,” she shot up and turned to face him once more, “You have the world at your fingertips too. You have so much to offer! You can do anything you set your mind to.”

He smiled down at her. “You always have so much faith in me and I love you,” Jeff reiterated Annie’s words.

She smiled back at him and their lips met in the middle where they shared a sweet kiss.

Annie laid her head back on his chest. “Jeff?”

“Hm?”

“You’re still sweaty.”

“Hmm…Maybe we should go take care of that.” He quickly kissed her cheek and pulled Annie with him off the couch. Without any protest, she giggled and followed him into the bathroom.


	3. Laws of Robotics & Party Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Majorly fluffy. Sickeningly sweet.

Jeff sighed as he entered the diner, pissed off at every damn thing that happened that day. Not only was he showed up in his own damn classroom, but a convict tried to _murder_ him. Of course, the entire thing was ridiculous and actually hilarious, but he was still angry about it. Jeff didn’t spend six years of his life at that school to be pushed around by an iPad with an attitude problem.

But all of his anger seemed to dissipate when he spotted Annie tucked away in a booth, sipping from her glass of iced tea. She noticed him and sent a warm smile his way and he was instantly relieved. He smiled lightly as he crouched into the booth next to her, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

“Hey.”

“Hey! I ordered our usual,” she slid over to make more room from him.

Once he settled, she tilted her head in curiosity, waiting for him to unload everything on his mind. He knew she would catch on the moment he squeezed in next to her rather than taking the free space from across the table. The space where the beer she ordered for him sat on a coaster, gathering condensation.

He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers together. “It’s been a long day,” he breathed out.

She raised her eyebrows, giving him her full attention. “Yeah? Talk to me.” She squeezed his hand.

He rolled his head towards her, resting it back against the red cushion of the booth. “You know that stupid convict-student thing Greendale is doing?” She hummed in confirmation. “This one guy, Willy, he’s taking my class. He made me look like an ass in front of my students and then he tried to _murder_ me.”

“What?!” Annie cried.

“Yes! When I was leaving campus, like, twenty minutes ago.”

“How on earth did he try to murder you?” She was at a loss for words.

“He tried to push me down the stairs.” Jeff cracked a smile. “By rolling into me with his tablet thing.”

Annie snorted and pressed her face into his shoulder, trying to stifle her laughter.

“Ridiculous, right?”

“Why would he try to murder you?” She asked him incredulously.

Jeff’s demeanor suddenly changed, and he rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t like the way I teach,” he grumbled. “But if he doesn’t like it, then he shouldn’t be in my class.”

“Jeff…” Annie began.

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t let a criminal who is thousands of miles away get me so worked up. But you should have seen his obnoxiously smug grin.” He scowled at the ceiling. “And the dean loves him.”

“Jeff. I was going to say…” she gently turned his head towards her, “that it seems like there’s more going on than Willy not liking how you teach. Since when do you care what people think? You don’t even listen to _my_ suggestions.” He huffed out a laugh but let her continue. “What’s going on?”

“He’s a bully,” he shrugged.

She pursed her lips at him and nodded in understanding. She knew how he felt about bullies… Mike (the old jock who messed with Abed), Jeremy Simmons, Annie Kim, Allan…

“I just hate that he’s rolling around the school like he’s better than everyone, manipulating everyone. He’s in jail for god sakes!” He sighed defeatedly, “I know I thought it was good idea at first, because the school is getting all that money, but I guess I just feel extra bad because it’s…kind of my fault.”

Annie forced him to look at her again, “Hey, this isn’t your fault, okay? You didn’t know he would behave like that. You were only thinking of the school. Maybe you could talk to Frankie or the dean about it tomorrow. Just tell them what’s going on.”

“Ugh,” he groaned. “I guess. It’s just all so stupid.”

“It’s not!” She wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled against him. “It’ll work out.”

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head, and squeezed, “Thanks for listening.” He shifted his head so he could get a better look at her face, “What about you? How was your day?”

Annie sighed and rolled her eyes, “Britta won’t stop pushing her stupid party. She’s thirty-four years old! What grown woman wants to have a party _this_ badly?”

Jeff chuckled and shook his head. “It’s Britta, what do you expect?”

Annie huffed out a breath and sat up, “I know it’s just…Abed and I have just gotten used to Troy being away and things were starting to feel like normal again. I don’t need Britta throwing parties there every weekend. Plus, she just moved it! You’d think she’d be more considerate.”

Jeff sighed and reached for his beer. “Maybe she just needs to get this one out of her system, you know? Maybe this is _her_ way of coping,” he shrugged and took a sip.

“I guess I didn’t think of it that way,” Annie pondered for a moment.

“And hey, if it does become a regular thing, you have every right to yell at her. She can go take herself and her cats somewhere else to live,” he smirked.

“Jeff!” She laughed and swatted his shoulder.

“I’m kidding,” he laughed. “But if it comes to that can I be the first person to say ‘not it’?”

“Good idea. There isn’t enough room for Britta’s cats _and_ your hair gel,” she snickered.

 Jeff laughed genuinely. “Wow. You are ruthless,” grinned. He then put his arm around her again and held her close. “You sure you can’t come over tonight?”

She sighed in confirmation, “I have two exams to study for.”

He placed a delicate kiss beside her ear, “I promise to make it worth your while.”

She leaned in close and smiled, “Tempting but no.” She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “But maybe I can stop by tomorrow night? While Britta is having her party?”

“Of course, you can. It’ll give me a reason to ditch too,” he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“And since this party sounds like it’s going to be a ‘ _rager,_ ’ maybe I can pack an overnight bag?” She looked at him hopefully in the most adorable way.

“I think Britta should have these parties more often.”

Annie laughed and pulled him into a kiss just as their food arrived.


End file.
